


Loud House Characters React to Their Portrayals in the Fandom

by Lillith_the_creative



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Calling out the fandom, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_the_creative/pseuds/Lillith_the_creative
Summary: This is exactly what the title says.
Kudos: 3





	Loud House Characters React to Their Portrayals in the Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is exactly what it sounds like. I've always hated Loud House fanfics that portray the characters I love badly. I just don't like seeing the characters I love either be shifted into monsters or, in the case of Lincoln, crybabies. So I wanted to make this parody of common tropes surrounding each character in fanfics and the fandom in general.

**Lisa**

"I appreciate your confidence in me, but just because I'm a genius does not mean I can do the impossible. I'm a scientist, not a god."

* * *

**Lola**

"Why does everyone hate me for everything I do? Sure I can be a bit of a jerk at time, but I'm _six_. Stop treating me like some kind of evil mastermind out to get Lincoln. Besides, it's not just Lincoln. I'm like that to everyone."

* * *

**Lana**

"You know. I don't know why the others were so upset. I'm actually kind of flattered."

* * *

**Lucy**

"Let's see. What do we have here? Me confessing to the princess pony incident, me confessing to the princess pony incident, ooh a story that goes deep into my character arc and portrays me as an interesting character from angles the show hasn't taken, oh wait, just kiddding, it's me confessing to the princess pony incident."

* * *

**Lynn**

"Okay. Why does everyone hate me? Sure I'm a bit rough, but I'm not some violent monster. I've never gotten anyone seriously hurt. Not to mention, meanest sister? I don't blackmail my siblings. I don't use my siblings as test subjects. I don't pull off full-on horror movie actions every April Fool's Day. I mean, sure, the bad luck incident was bad, and this might seem like a cop out, but that wasn't all me. The whole family partaked in kicking Lincoln out, and it's not fair to blame it all on me. I love my siblings. I really do."

* * *

**Luan**

"Okay. What kind of bozo writer thinks that qualifies as a pun? Also, putting me in the 'mean sister' column for something I do one day out of 365 is not cool. Especially when miss 'I bring termites into a valuable lake house to save them from fumigation' makes the 'nice sister' list."

* * *

**Luna**

"Okay. What's this whole thing about me being the 'nicest sister.' I mean, it's flattering, but I know I can't earn that title. Everyone makes mistakes, and by putting those expectations on me, you're going to get unreasonably angry when I inevitably mess up."

* * *

**Leni**

"Okay, I know I'm not the brightest person ever, but I'm not THAT stupid."

* * *

**Lori**

"Okay, so everyone thinks I'm a jerk. Fine. How about you try living full-time in a house with ten younger siblings, all of whom have a specific passion or set of passions while you don't. Oh, and throw in parents who couldn't discipline a rock. Let's see how you handle it. I'm a jerk maybe 10% of the time. Most people in that scenario would be a jerk 100% of the time."

* * *

**Clyde**

"What do you mean I'm like a clone of Lincoln? We're friends who have things in common, that's not exactly a rare sight."

* * *

**Lynn Sr**

"Why does everyone just portray me as a pushover? Oh wait, ME AS AN ABUSIVE ALCOHOLIC! Being a pushover is fine. Pushovers are cool."

* * *

**Ronnie Anne**

"Okay look. Part of the fandom thinks of me as Lincoln's soulmate, part thinks Lincoln and I are just friends, and part thinks I'm some abusive ex or something? Please make up your mind. Also please don't pick option #3."

* * *

**Sam**

"Okay. Luna and I are an official couple. It's that simple. You don't have to like our shipping, but just because you don't like something doesn't mean it's not canon."

* * *

**Stella**

"Okay. Here's a bunch of people predicting me being some kind of pointless one-off love interest. I mean, that didn't happen for me, but it couldn't have happened enough times to set a precedent, right?"

Stella turned around and saw Cristina, Tabby, Giggles, Polly, Paige, Rocky, Francisco, Silas, Winston, Skippy, and David glaring at her.

"I spoke too soon, didn't I?"

* * *

**Maggie**

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

**Carol**

"Okay. Here's me being evil. Here's me being nice and Lori being evil. Here's me dating Lori. Here's me dating one of Lori's sisters. Are the only people who portray me and Lori as friends the writers of the show?"

* * *

**Chandler**

"Okay, sure. I tease Lincoln a lot. Maybe I am a bit of a bully, but I'm not the spawn of Satan or something! I haven't even caused physical harm to anyone in the whole show. Why am I the designated villain over people like Hank and Hawk?"

* * *

**David**

"Does anyone remember that I exist?"

* * *

**The judges in Kings of the Con**

"Okay. Let's see, we're misandrists because we didn't give the kings of the con title to Lincoln and Clyde. We didn't reject them because they were boys. We rejected them because they did nothing to impress us and they kidnapped a cat. It's not like they would have won if they were girls."

* * *

**Doug and Michelle**

"What's this whole thing about us secretly being evil or something? The whole point of that episode was what the music industry actually does. Maybe we don't exactly deserve credit, but this portrayl misses the point of the episode."

* * *

**Lincoln**

"Okay. I've seen so many portrayals of my sisters always singling me out. Oftentimes I'm portrayed as hating them or vice versa. Why does everyone think that? You've seen so many positive interactions between us in canon. Sure we have our fights, but nobody's perfect. Most of the time we get along fine. I love my sisters, and I know they love me."


End file.
